Fight at the Museum (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane and Ben are inside a museum, Ben yawning as they walk around the exhibits. Ben: I can’t believe that you thought going to a museum was a good idea. Jane: What? You don’t appreciate history? Ben: Sure I do. If it’s in a Sumo Slammers game. Jane: I thought it would be a fun time, and a good brush up on history. Learning from the past is important for preparing for the future. Ben: Yeah, sure. So, where are the dinosaurs? Voice: There are none. Ben and Jane turn, seeing a Navajo Native American girl behind them, startling them. Kai: I’m Kai. I’ll be your tour guide for today. Unless you two love birds have a problem with that. Jane: (Blushing) What?! Ben: No, no! No problem here! Kai: Good. Kai pushes past them, Jane and Ben joining the tour group. They arrive at an orb, with an inscription on it. Ben: It’s an orb. Kai: The Orb of Pooma Poonkoo. This orb was founded back in ancient times, in a civilization once conquered by Attila the Hun. Its inscription is of a language not known to any human civilization. This is one of the museum’s most prized possessions, as its history is relatively unknown. The tour group moves on, as Subdora is hiding behind a corner. Subdora: No wonder he send me to steal it at this time. She is here. Now, to get this with art and pizzazz! Subdora turns invisible, as she approaches the Orb. She puts on infrared goggles, seeing the security lasers surrounding it. Subdora: Ha! Easy as pie. Subdora dances and slides through, gracefully avoiding the lasers. She grabs the Orb, and pulls it out. Subdora: Success! Subdora takes a bow, her hand disturbing the laser. The alarms blare, as everyone looks around, confused. Kai looks towards the Orb, seeing it’s gone. Kai: The Orb! Ben looks around, his eyes glowing purple. His hand glows with mana, as he holds it out, purple footprints forming on the ground, running away from the stand. Ben: Got it! Jane! Jane: Right! Jane takes off running after the footprints, as Ben and Kai follow. Kai: So what? You guys Plumbers? Ben: Well, actually, hey. How do you know? Kai: My grandpa’s a retired Plumber. He actually found the Orb. It’s of alien origins. Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Feedback follows the trail, firing an electric blast. Subdora is hit, knocking the Orb out of her hand, it rolling away. Subdora continues to run, as Ben picks up the Orb. Kai: You got it! Thank you! Kai hugs Ben, him blushing as she takes the orb. Kai: But, your girlfriend is pretty interesting. Ben: (Blushing) Oh, she’s not my girlfriend. Just a friend. Feedback slides down the hall, and extends her antenna, whipping at and tripping Subdora. Feedback holds her down, as Subdora becomes visible. Feedback: Subdora?! Subdora: Hello, Jane. Maltruant send his regards. Feedback: Maltruant? So he’s behind this? Subdora: We have our next assignment. That Orb that you so bludgeonly knocked out of my grasp! We need what’s inside it. Feedback: I can’t let you steal it. (Whispers) Not with my friends here. Subdora: You’ll just have to act the part then. Subdora kicks Feedback off, her stumbling back. Ben arrives around the corner, throwing mana disks. Subdora dodges it, disappearing. Feedback sits up, reverting. Jane: Subdora’s back. Ben: What? That lame-o thief that we beat up before? Kai: You’ve fought this guy before? Ben: Oh yeah. (He looks smug) She tried to break into Plumber HQ, but we pulled out a few moves and took her down easily. Jane: (Jealously) Yeah, I did. Kai: Well, thank you for retrieving the Orb, Ben. Though, since she escaped, she’ll probably try it again. Ben: Have no fear, Kai! Jane and I are experts in capturing low level criminals like that. Jane: Excuse me?! Uh, give us a minute. Jane pulls Ben aside, the two huddled over. Jane: (Whispering) What are you doing?! Ben: (Whispering) I’m helping Kai protect her Orb of Looma Fooza. Jane: (Whispering) Oh, I get that. But you’re showing off and bragging to her! Ben: (Whispering) I am not. Jane: (Whispering) Are too! Ben: (Whispering) Look, we just need to help her protect it until we can recapture Subdora! After that, we can leave this stupid museum. Ben breaks from the huddle, heading back over to Kai. Jane looks heartbroken, head hanging down. Jane: (Whispering) Idiot. I was trying to take you out on a date. End Scene Jane, Kai and Ben are in the back storage room, the Orb in a containment case. It is dark, and the lights are out. Ben: O, kay. So, now what? Kai: We wait for the thief to come back, and then you guys take her out with your freaky alien powers. Ben: Freaky? Is this freaky? Ben flexes his muscles, his arms covered in mana muscles. Kai chuckles, as Jane is in the corner, mockingly laughing along with her. Jane: Is there anything to eat here? If we’re going to be having a sleepover, Kai: Sleepover? No, no! Ben: Food does sound good. Kai: Well, I guess there are some snacks. Jane eats from a bag of potato chips, as Ben and Kai are both eating from a bag of Funyuns, facing away from the Orb. Jane spots Subdora, who turns invisible. She puts the bag down, standing up. Jane: Alright. I’m going to do a survey of our security. Kai: Oh, don’t worry about it. I set up the security myself. Jane: Yeah, that’s why I’m checking it. It already failed once. Ben: Hey, that’s not very nice. Jane groans in disbelief, as she slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Let’s see. The Orb has a sophisticated laser security, which has it perfectly encased around it. From our current position, procuring it from aerial aspects would not prevent our detection. Subdora is on a cable on the ceiling, slowly lowering herself to the containment case. Brainstorm: Piercing through the containment glass would be impossible without high grade lasers to avoid detection. As for doors. Steel enforced doors that lower upon activating of the security alarms. It will take approximately 7.642 seconds to become locked down. Kai: Is she always this analytical? Ben: No. (He reaches into his bag, it empty.) I think it’s a new trait. Ben reaches for another bag of Funyuns, when Kai swats his hand, him recoiling in pain. Ben: Ow! Kai: Haven’t you ever heard ladies first? Kai takes the last bag of Funyuns, as Ben grumbles. Ben: (Under breath) Worst date ever. Kai: Excuse me? Ben: Nothing! Nothing! Ben grabs a bag of Cheetos, though struggles to open it. Subdora takes out a hand laser, which slices through the glass silently. Brainstorm: Other avenues of escape, a vent system a floor above, with no easy way to get to it. Prognosis, room secure. Ben opens the bag, a cloud of cheese powder exploding out. Subdora is covered in cheese powder, coughing from the cloud. Subdora: Ugh! Such a horrible taste! Kai: I thought you said we were secure! Subdora pulls the Orb out, as she flips over Ben and Kai, running towards the door. Brainstorm fires a lightning blast from her head, hitting the control panel for the door, causing it to close. Ben: Go, go! Ben and Kai take off running after Subdora, who slides under the closing door. Ben grabs Kai by the waist. Ben: Tur-bo! Ben releases a vortex from his hand, propelling the two under the door, as Brainstorm runs to catch up. The door closes all the way, Brainstorm reverting. Jane pounds on the door. Ben: Jane! You alright? Jane: I’m fine! Just, get the Orb! Ben: Got it! Come on Kai! Jane hears the two running away, the room silent. Jane slides her back down the door, sitting down. Jane: (Jealously) I bet those two are holding hands while they run. Blech! That makes me sick! And here I thought he cared for me. I guess too much time passed while I was in the Null Void. Jane looks up toward the vents, as she activates the Omnitrix. She transforms into Ssslither, as she slides up the wall, sticking to it. She uses her snake head hands to pull the vent off, and slinks into the vent. Ben and Kai chase Subdora down the street, Ben leading Kai by holding her hand. Ben: I’ve got an idea. Don’t lose her! Ben lets go of Kai’s hand, as he forms a mana skateboard. He hops on it, and speeds up as he rolls after Subdora. Subdora turns, and roundhouse kicks at Ben. Ben does a kick flip, the skateboard hitting Subdora in the stomach, her dropping the Orb. Ben’s fists glow with mana, as he goes to punch Subdora. Subdora bends over backwards, upper kicking Ben on the jaw, knocking him back. Subdora: Such a street brawler. Subdora runs for the Orb, as Kai gets in her way, going for a strike. Subdora catches her fist, and goes for one herself. Kai repels it and judo flips Subdora, her groaning as she hits the ground. Subdora: You can seemingly fight. Kai: Judo lessons. From the mall. Subdora slips out of Kai’s grip, her tail slapping Kai in the face. Subdora runs for the Orb, when Ben forms a mana hammer, throwing it. Subdora grabs the Orb, but the Hammer hits her hand, causing her to drop it and it rolling away. Subdora turns, as Ben is wearing mana armor, going for a punch. Subdora flips over him and grabs the back of his shirt, throwing him overhead, and into Kai. They hit the ground, and stay for a moment, blushing. Ben: Uh, hi. Grey Matter peeks out from behind a fire hydrant, her face in anger. Grey Matter: Ugh! That idiot! I don’t even feel bad about this anymore. Subdora charges at Ben and Kai, the two getting up and kicking at her. Subdora spots Grey Matter running for the Orb, as she charges Kai and Ben. The two attack in unison, unleashing punches and kicks at her. Subdora blocks them and forces them back, keeping their attention away from the Orb. Grey Matter makes it to the Orb. Grey Matter: Alright, translating time. “To open the case, input command on top and bottom. Right, left, middle.” Grey Matter presses the three buttons, as she spins it around. She does the same on the other side, as the Orb opens, revealing a key, looking similar to a part on Maltruant. Grey Matter: This is what he wants? Alright. Grey Matter pulls the key out, as she closes the Orb. She takes off running, as Subdora smiles. Subdora: Oh, no! You have defeated me yet again! Subdora takes off in the opposite direction, as Kai runs and grabs the Orb. She sighs with relief, rubbing it. Ben: Yeah, you better run! Kai: Not bad, Ben. But what if she comes back? Ben: Well, if that’s the case, then I’ll have to be hanging around more often. If that’s okay, of course. Kai: (Blushing) I’d like that. Grey Matter watches from an alley way. Grey Matter: Ugh. Were we like that? No. He never really hit on me. He was just being friendly. (She sits down, distraught.) I just saw what I wanted to see, someone who cared about me. Subdora: You seem to be having fewer and fewer. Grey Matter reverts, as Jane stays sitting there, crying. She drops the key, Subdora picking it up. Subdora: Listen, Jane. I Subdora looks across the street, seeing a pair of red eyes. Subdora: I, want to say good job. Stay available for next mission. Subdora fades away, leaving Jane alone. Characters * Jane Smith (assists evil) * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green Villains * Subdora Aliens Used * Feedback * Brainstorm * Ssslither (cameo) * Grey Matter Trivia * Jane continues to slip down the "Dark side", assisting Subdora covertly. * Ben gets a crush on, and flirts with Kai. Kai responds in kind. * Jane is devastated in Ben taking more of an interest in Kai than in her. * Ben has canon Omniverse like characteristics in this episode, such as ignorance and flirting with girls. * Subdora returns, revealing her allegiance with Maltruant. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War